Un amor un tanto extraño
by 7Kronos7
Summary: (Odio los summarys) Jeremy se muda a un nuevo apartamento en la ciudad de hurricane pero al quedarse sin dinero y completamente solo decide trabajar en una pizzeria local pero después descubre que no todo es como el pensaba.


Hola :)

Soy bastante nuevo en esto de los fics así que te agradecería que no te cagaras en mis muertos XD

Nota: los personajes que están aquí no me pertenecen sino al sukulento de cawthon

Así que sin más aquí les va la historia :v

* * *

Cap. 1

Buscando empleo!

En un sillón en condiciones las cuales prefiero no mencionar se encontraba un sujeto de unos 17 años…

Pensando en cómo carajos podría sobrevivir, ya no le quedaba dinero y no tenía trabajo (básicamente estaba jodido)

Jeremy:-No puedo seguir así piensa, Jeremy, piensa.-

-tal vez deba salir a caminar un rato-

Mientras pasaba por esas frías y para nada amigables calles de hurricane pude ver mi salvación.

Pude ver un cartel que decía –Se solicita empleado en el área de seguridad-

-ok supongo que no es lo mío pero no es como si pudiera decidir es lo primero que encuentro en meses-

Después de pensarlo un buen rato por fin decidió entrar al edificio.

No parecía un lugar tan malo, al contrario me parecía un lugar agradable o al menos eso pensaba…

-bueno supongo que un empleo de camarero no es tan malo-

Seguido de eso prosiguió a tomar el cartel que decía que se solicitaba empleado ya que estaba colocado por dentro del edificio

No pasaron ni 2 minutos cuando una empleada lo atendió

Becky:-hola, que te sirvo?-

Jeremy :-eehh, hola d…disculpa pero le puedes decir al encargado que vengo por lo del empleo, claro si no te causa molestia (inserte sonrisa fingida tratando de ocultar vergüenza)-

Digamos que Jeremy no es tan sociable jeje

Becky : -ok?

-iré a buscarlo no te preocupes-

Solo pude observar como la camarera se fue negando con la cabeza y diciendo algo entre dientes, supongo que no le caí muy bien, bueno no es como que yo le agrade demasiado a la gente.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que regreso con un viejo con cara de avaro

(no sé si existe ese tipo de cara pero ustedes digan que si y ya)

-eh ho…hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Jeremy Fitz...

Señor Fazbear-si, si lo que digas solo acompáñame hasta mi oficina-

-ok? Lo que usted diga

Mientras recorrían el camino hacia la oficina pudo ver a los empleados quienes solo le tendían una mirada de lastima, el no entendía porque se mostraban así, tal vez nadie lograba pasar la entrevista

Ya en la oficina el señor Fazbear? Bueno creo que así se llamaba me indico que tomara asiento, más nervioso que nunca, las entrevistas jamás habían sido mi punto fuerte al contrario apestaba en eso

Jeremy :-bueno señor ehh yo soy muy bueno trabajando bajo presión (endemoniada mentira y el lo sabía)

-También ehh...

-bueno eso me da igual, empiezas el lunes Jeremias? Así te llamabas?-

Jeremy:-es Jeremy señor, e...espere dijo que empezare el lunes?-

-si eso mismo dije Jeremy-

En ese momento me quedé atónito no sabía como carajos debía reaccionar era acaso una mala broma o me estaba dando el trabajo así de fácil.

Sr Fazbear:-Bueno dile a becky que te entregue tu uniforme de seguridad-

Jeremy-Perdón acaso dijo de seguridad?

Sr Fazbear-Si he dicho de seguridad y si no es de tu interés pues ahí tienes la puerta.

Toma este es el horario al que te debes presentar y esto es lo que debes firmar.

Tome el documento y lo leí mientras caminaba en busca de Becky.

Según este documento usted acepta los términos del restaurante su paga será de 350$ a la semana

(si, el jefe no es tan tacaño)

Fazber entertainment no se hace responsable de lo siguiente :

No 1: Objetos perdidos u olvidados en el establecimiento

No 2: Daños y Perjuicios contra su persona

No 3: daños Psicológicos

Etc.

Jeremy: - Bueno, supongo que esta bien? (lo firma) Tal ves haya muchos asaltantes por esta zona-

Becky: (suspira de alivio al no verlo con uniforme de guardia) –Hola de nuevo, que necesitas? –

-El jefe me dijo que te pidiera el uniforme de guardia-

-ehhhh? Tu vas a ser el nuevo guardia nocturno-

-ehh...si, jeje bueno al menos creo que puedo darle un buen uso al insomnio que tengo –

Becky: -oye acaso no has escuchado las historias sobre este lugar?-

Jeremy:-No es que no llevo mucho en la ciudad-

Becky:-Ese viejo mugroso acaso nunca le advierte a sus empleados...

Señor Fazbear:- que decías becky-

Becky: …(estoy muerta)…

Señor fazbear: señorita becky pase a mi oficina porfavor

Becky : (mirada de decepción total) (solo para que se hagan una idea mis sukulentos lectores es como cuando reprueban a alguien que solo le falta un punto)

Cuando Becky fue a su fusilamiento yo me senté en una de las bancas aun no podía creer que tenia un trabajo fijo jajaja genial.

Pero empecé a notar que en escenario se movía una cola blanca sin intenciones de parar iba a preguntar que era eso pero voltee a mirar mi reloj y me di cuenta que debía ir a dormir un poco antes de regresar ( y por si lo preguntan, si, comí en el restaurante)

-Bueno supongo que esta noche será interesante-

Notas del autor:

Los animatronicos imagínatelos como tu quieras…bueeno si preguntas porque es porque no soy muy fan de buscar tanto tiempo imágenes sin derechos de autor jajaja XD.

También en este capítulo no me enfoque tanto bueno para ser sinceros nada , porque los meteré en el otro cap.

Gracias por leerme

Posdata si quieres deja tu sukulenta review ya que así podre mejorar el fic

Posdata de la posdata : díganme que quieren que pase en el siguiente cap jejeje

Posdata de la posdata de la posdata : adiouu sukulentos jejeje XD


End file.
